Aprendiendo lo básico
by natalia clow
Summary: Itasasu,Minanaru,one-shot lemon yaoi incesto.Un día un pequeño zorro llamado Naruto ve a su amigo el pequeño oso llamado Sssuke ser "golpeado" por su hermano y horrorizado le dice a su padre quien le tiene que enseñar que "eso",bueno...era otra cosa...


**Buenas, buenas… Aquí esta Natalia clow! **

**Les traigo un one-shot incestuosos como me gustan. Este one-shot fue inspirado en el doujin del manga de hinako takanaga-sama the tyrant who fall in love o también conocido como koi suru bokun o.o si no se lo han leído HAGANLO! Es muy bueno! Bueno el doujin se llama aru hi mori no naka (un día en el bosque) bueno es la historia de un lobo y un oso… y yo jeje dejando volar mi imaginación lo acople a una idea que me vino a la mente y… XD aquí está este one-shot.**

**Parejas:MInanaru, Itasasu.**

**Advertencias (ya ni sé pa que las hago XD): Lemon, incesto, shota. **

**Naruto no es mio es del gay reprimido de kishimoto(¬_¬)… si fuera mio no existiría ni Sakura ni ino XD y Hinata seria hombre! XD jajaja.**

**Aclaracion: Son humanos con colas y orejas de zorro y oso… no son los animales en sí… XD**

**APRENDIENDO LO BASICO**

Un pequeño zorro sonrojado detrás de unos arbustos se encontró con una escena de violencia, al parecer de sus ojos. Un pequeño osito que era su amigo, que se llamaba Sasuke estaba siendo golpeado por su hermano. Sus ojitos azules se abrieron mucho y sorprendido se quedo mirando como el hermano mayor llamado Itachi se balanceaba sobre él y con su boca callaba la de su amigo Sasuke. Algo sorprendido bajo un poco sus ojos y se horrorizo a lo que vio. Un palo o algo parecido parecía estar atravesando a su pobre amigo Sasuke y este gritaba de dolor. Se tapó los ojos, aterrado y corriendo con la agilidad de su raza, quería llegar a donde estaba su padre. No podía sacarse esa imagen de su mente. El pobre Sasuke lloraba y tenía la cara muy roja. Su hermano cruelmente le había tapado la boca con la de él y le siguió pegando.

Vio a su padre que estaba en posición de caza, esperando el momento oportuno para matar a un conejo que pasaba por esos lares y que iba a ser su comida. Se lanzó sobre él y el conejo se les escapó.

-¡Naruto!-dijo molesto su padre al ver como se había escapado su comida- ¡¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto lo miro asustado con unas lágrimas en los ojos. Minato se sorprendió un poco y se agachó a ver que le pasaba a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasó Naruto?

-Pa…Papá, ¿Tú nunca me pegaras verdad?

-¿Eh?... eh… claro que no hijo ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Po…Porque el hermano de Sasuke le estaba pegando muy feo a mi pobre amigo Sasuke.

-¿En serio?

-Sí…¡Sí! Yo lo vi con mis propios ojitos. Para que no gritara le tapó su boca con la de él y se le lanzaba encima atravesándolo con un palo… mi amigo… lloraba mucho y gritaba.

Minato estupefacto se queda mirando a su pequeño hijo que no entendía que había presenciado el apareamiento. Algo confundido sobre cómo debería explicarle a su hijo decidió que empezaría contándole que precisamente "aquello" no era golpear a Sasuke.

-Mira Naruto, Itachi no le estaba pegando.-Dijo mientras se rascaba sus rubios cabellos.-

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Yo no pude haber visto mal.

-Naruto, lo que viste fue un beso y… un comportamiento que se tiene cuando vas a reproducirte.

El pequeño zorro miraba confundido a su padre. No entendía que era lo que le estaba diciendo ni nada.

-No entiendo, papá.

Minato miro algo desconcertado ya que no sabía cómo ayudar a su hijo para que entendiera, pero, al parecer Naruto ya sabía cómo iba a aprender que era lo que había visto.

-Papá, enséñame que es un beso, porque con palabras no entiendo.

Este abrió los ojos a más no poder y miro a su hijo que le miraba fijamente. Enredándose sus cabellos dorados miraba hacia abajo con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho. Dando un suspiro largo decidió hacer caso.

-Naruto, estira tu boca.

El pequeño hizo caso y estiro su pequeña boquita. Minato se agacho un poco e hizo que se rozaran los labios. Sintió la humedad de sus labiecitos. Algo en sus instintos se emociono. EL pequeño zorro por instinto supo que debía seguir. Su pequeña boquita se abrió un poco y Minato sorprendido se dejo llevar.

Sus pequeñas manitas se colgaron del cuello de su padre y Minato sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. Naruto se separo y le miró con su respiración entrecortada.

-Papi, esto… esto no es desagradable, pero, ¿Por qué Sasuke gritaba papi?

Minato no sabía cómo continuar. No estaba bien que hiciera eso. Posó su mano en el hombro del Naruto y se alejo un poco.

-Mira… Naruto, Sasuke esta gritando porque estaba siendo penetrado.

-¿Penetrado? ¿Qué es eso?

Minato se estaba desesperando cada vez más y más porque no sabía cómo seguirle explicando a su hijo. Miro para todos lados pensando en alguna manera de explicarle como era lo que pasaba y miro sus garras y suspiro, quizás tenía un poco de vergüenza por tenerle que explicar a su hijo de esa manera tan rudimentaria que era penetración.

-Mira Naruto-dijo amablemente mientras alargaba su dedo índice y con su otra mano hacía un hueco con sus dedos- Cuando las hembras de una raza, empiezan a tener un proceso que hace que los machos de la manada quieran tener hijos con ellas, tiene que tener un acto llamado "sexo" y ese acto consiste en colocar el pene dentro de la vagina de la mujer- Mientras decía eso con sus manos señalaba lo que era la representación de un pene y una vagina- y después de muchos movimientos el pene del macho embaraza la hembra y salen cachorritos como tú.

-Ya veo… pero papi ¿Si Sasuke es un hombre por qué lo estaba penetrando su hermano?

Minato se quedo de piedra mientras pensaba como explicarle a su hijo sobre aquello que hacen los machos cuando las hembras no están en celo. Miraba distraídamente como quien no quiere la cosa, pero, Naruto no le dejaba huir.

-Naruto… bueno, los machos de todas las especies tiene algo singular.

-¿Singular?

-Sí, singular. Mientras que las hembras tiene ciclos en donde ellas quieren hacer "eso" y después no, los machos siempre queremos hacer "eso" y como no hay hembras disponibles, pues… lo hacemos entre machos.

Naruto le miraba atentamente, alegre de aprender cosas nuevas. Y con una sonrisa fulminó a su padre con otra de sus "inocentes" frases.

-¿Ósea qué tú quieres hacerlo ahora?

Minato no sabía que responder. No era que no quisiera, si no que precisamente estaba mal además, cuando él estaba en esos estados, su amigo Kakashi le ayudaba con el problema y no era como si quisiera involucrar a Naruto en este mundo tan lleno de crueles y deleitables instintos.

-No, realmente… no es quiera hacerlo.

-¡Pero yo sí, papi!

Minato algo horrorizado sobre el error que había cometido al contarle a Naruto acerca de este tema, quería huir pero los planes de la tarde era otros definitivamente. Naruto se montó rápidamente sobre las piernas de su padre haciéndolo caer. Hábilmente subió hasta la boca de su padre y posó sus labios torpemente. Sus instintos no eran más que los de un cachorro, así que quizás se estaba apresurando un poco al creer que lograría este "acto" rápidamente.

Minato cogió de los hombros a Naruto y lo alejo un poco. Puso sus labios sobre el pequeño y poco a poco iba incitando a sus instintos a despertarse. Le toco su rostro suave y su mano bajo hacia su pecho.

-Naruto, te voy a enseñar de que se trata todo esto.

El pequeño zorro asintió alegremente y se dejo guiar por los movimientos de su padre. La mano grande de Minato rozaba levemente la piel del Naruto haciéndolo estremecer. Su piel se erizaba y sus rosados botoncitos reaccionaban a las delicadas caricias de las habilidosas manos. La lengua de Minato acariciaba sus botoncitos. Su boca los chupaba mientras con sus manos acariciaba el miembro que todavía se encontraba flácido dentro de su mano. Los dedos se abrieron magistralmente mientras podía rozar desde sus pequeños testículos hasta la punta de su pequeño pene. Los dedos rozaban hábilmente su pequeño miembro y bajaban estimulándolo para "parar" a su miembro.

-¡Ah… Ah! Pa…pá- dijo suavemente tratando de acallar sus descarados gemidos- Yo… ahora entiendo porque Sasuke… gritaba.

Minato sonriendo un poco siguió lamiendo y tocando hasta que empezó a sentir como se endurecía el pequeño miembro entre su mano.

-Me siento raro… papi ¿Por… qué creció mi pene?

-Naruto… esto se llama "estar excitado" y cuando te sientes bien, se pone así.

Naruto miraba sorprendido su miembro que se paraba imponente ante sus ojos.

-Papi ¿Y tú también estas excitado? ¿Tú también te estás sintiendo bien?

-… Sí.

Naruto se bajo un poco y toco la entre pierna de su padre mientras sentía algo extraño entre sus pequeños dedos.

-Pa…pá, eso es gigante.

Minato algo sonrojado, dejó salir su erección y la mostró con algo de vergüenza a Naruto. El pequeño zorro miraba extasiado el tamaño monumental de aquel palo y ahí comprendió exactamente qué era lo que había visto. Instintivamente se lanzó sobre el miembro de su padre y comenzó a lamerlo.

-Pa…pá- decía mientras lamía- Esto es salado, no sabe rico.

Minato sonrió algo apenado por no saber bien para su hijo.

-Ese es el sabor normal de cualquiera.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Tú ya probaste?

-… Sí.

-¿Él de quién?

Minato no sabía si bendecir o maldecir la curiosidad intrínseca de su hijo. Un día de estos iba a morir por las preguntas de su hijo.

-No lo conoces igualmente.

Naruto hizo un puchero y se volteó tratando de que su pataleta fuera escuchada. Minato le volteo y le abrió las piernas y poso su labios sobre el pequeño miembro de Naruto. Un grito ahogado se intentó escuchar. Naruto sintió una sobrecogedora sensación de calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Un escalofrío que bajó por su obligo, delineando sus caderas y muriendo en su entrepierna. Su garganta al fin se dejo llevar y los gemidos intensos de Naruto llenaron el ambiente.

Sus pequeñas manitas agarrón los cabellos de Minato y los sostenía fuertemente ante esas oleadas de placer macabro que recorrían su pequeño y virgen cuerpo. La lengua de Minato bajo hacia el pequeño agujerito. La lengua comenzaba a acariciar sensualmente aquel lugar y Naruto se sobresalto retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Es… está sucio, no lo lamas.

-Si no lo hago, te dolerá mucho.

-No… quiero que me duela.

-¿Verdad? Se bueno y déjame hacerlo.

-Es...tá bien.

Dócilmente abrió sus piernas y dejo que Minato siguiera lamiendo descaradamente ese lugar. Su voz ronroneaba con el sonido del viento y hacía que la tarde se volviera más calurosa de lo que era. Minato mientras concentrado estaba en aquel lugar empezó a sentir los leves movimientos de cadera de su hijo que se frotaba contra su boca y su lengua. Retrocedió un poco y logo ver la cara de su hijo con sus ojitos intensamente posados sobre él y su pequeña boquita dando respiraciones entrecortadas. Casi se le fue el aliento cuando lo vio. Su garganta de repente se sintió muy seca e inevitablemente poso su mano en su pene erecto.

-Por favor papá… rápido… me voy a morir.

Minato se dejo llevar y coloco su miembro en la pequeñita entrada de su hijo y se dio cuenta que era imposible hacerlo ahora. Se lamió los dedos y comenzó a jugar con uno dentro del interior de su pequeño hijo. Sintió la suave piel resbalársele entre los dedos y sus interiores húmedos se contraían tímidamente ante el intruso. Empezó a revolver delicadamente y sentía como comenzaba a dilatarse. Siguió otro y el pequeño pecho de Naruto se arqueo buscando la manera de que se sintiera menos incomodo. Le dolía, le incomodaba pero no quería que se detuviera, en el fondo todo estaba bien.

-Papi, si sigues haciendo eso, me voy a hacer pipi.

Minato sonrió un poco y siguió haciendo aquellos movimientos. Naruto sintió como se le contraía su pequeño mimbro y salía aquella sustancia blanca.

-Papí, no es pipi ¿Qué es esto?

-Se llama semen.

-Ah… ya veo.- y terminando la frase puso entre sus manos la viscosa sustancia.-

Minato con sus dedos ya se había abierto su camino hacia el interior de Naruto y coloco su miembro sobre el dilatado agujerito. Naruto se mordió el labio cuando sintió aquella monumental cosa abriéndose paso adentro suyo. La respiración se detenía y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido. Una corriente de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo pero no fue capaz ni siquiera de responder a ellos, estaba quieto mirando extrañado, cuanto se podía dilatar para que esa cosa entrara. El dolor no le dejaba reaccionar y sentía como seguía entrando delicadamente. En un momento sintió que el pene de su papá había tocado algo dentro de sí que le había hecho sentir una corriente de placer. Al sentirlo un gemido lastimero salió de sus pequeños labios. Apretó fuertemente el brazo de su padre y se dejo llevar por la guía de Minato.

Sus piernas se abrieron como si automáticamente estuviera dislocando su cadera y sintió las lentas pero mortales estocadas de su padre. Podía sentir la leve respiración entrecortada, su tibio aliento llegándole al pecho y sus pieles tocándose a plenitud. Dios, que tortura, ya entendía porque Sasuke estaba así. Cuando se dio cuenta sus gemidos estaban llenando el lugar. Su pequeña voz se inundaba de sucias palabras que salían en aquel momento de placer.

-Papá quiero más fuerte tu pene contra mí… ¡Ah! Dios… ¿Qué es esto…? ¡Ah!... se siente… muy… bien.

Él mismo se sorprendía de dónde sacaba esas palabras, no es como si las hubiera escuchado antes, pero sentía que eso era lo que debía decir. Una sensación como de sed se apodero de su garganta y mientras el miembro de Minato entraba, profanaba, penetraba y manchaba todo a su paso al interior de Naruto, este se colgó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente. Las caderas de Naruto comenzaron a hacer sus movimientos impropios. Sus caderas subían, mientras su agujero se contraía y cuando volvía a bajar se dilataba para aceptar toda la longitud dentro de él.

La frecuencia era inhumana. Se escuchaba el chocar de las carnes. Los lugares que se golpeaban rápidamente se ponían rojos y las caderas se cansaban ante los deliciosos movimientos. Una de las Mano de Minato se coloco en el miembro rebosante del pequeño zorro y comenzó a masajearlo, inmediatamente sintió la contracción de su agujerito como si quisiera exprimir su jugo dentro de él. Naruto se acercó a su oído y susurraba las cosas más indecentes y mordió la oreja de su padre quien se había quedado atónito ante tal acto.

Las manos de Minato se posaron sobre sus caderas y agresivamente las atraía y alejaba contra su cuerpo. Su miembro imponente sentía el rozar de los húmedos interiores de su hijo, aquello era obsesivo. Naruto se revolcaba entre su propio placer y ya no sabía cómo detener eso. Sus caderas querían más pero él ya estaba cansado. Su voz se había apagado después de gritar tanto en esa velocidad de acción.

Minato seguía embistiendo sin piedad y su miembro se sintió contraer. Se dejó llevar y lleno los interiores de su hijo con su esencia. Naruto al sentir como se llenaba su pequeño miembro soltó su semen desprevenidamente. Comenzó a sentir los efectos del cansancio cuando de repente sintió los dedos de Minato abrirse paso por su agujerito.

-¿Qué… haces…? ¡Ah! No lo hagas o si no se volverá a parar.

A Minato eso no le importaba pero tenía que limpiar un poco a su hijo. Primero fueron 3 dedos, después cuatro y después metió la mano completa. Sus dedos sacaban su esencia del interior del cuerpo de su hijo, pero no se había fijado de que por eso, su pequeño zorro tenía de nuevo una gran erección.

La boca de Minato se dejo tentar y se fue directo a devorar el pequeño miembro. Su lengua comenzó a masajear la punta rosada de la que salía pre-semen combinado con el que ya había salido. No supo porque pero sabía dulce. Con su legua y sus labios comenzó succionar el pequeño miembro queriéndole sacar dolo el jugo para beberlo. Naruto se retorcía entre el placer que estaba sintiendo y el cansancio que llegaba. Abría sus piernas gustosas al trato que Minato le estaba dando. La lengua le recorría todo, desde la punta hasta sus pequeños testículos. Estos los chupaba y los jalaba haciendo que se mordiera los brazos para no seguir gritando de placer. Sus caderas comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la boca de Minato. Su pequeño pene se contrajo de nuevo y su semen salió guardándose en la boca de Minato y luego este lo bebió.

Su pequeño cuerpo lleno de sudor y cansancio se quedo dormido en el embriagante calor del verano. Minato se arreglo un poco y algo satisfecho se fue a cazar la comida.

En el cielo azul y la fresca briza otros dos cuerpos se abalanzaban rápidamente por devorarse entre ellos. El pequeño osito cabalgada descaradamente a su hermano quien se había limitado recibir las atenciones del pequeño. Las caderas dejaban ver lo acostumbrados que estaban al hacer esto. EL pequeño osito se contraía para hacer venir a su hermano. Su erección golpeaba con los movimientos bruscos de sus caderas, su estomago y el estomago de su hermano. Itachi deleitado ante tal espectáculo, le tumbo y comenzó con su ritmo de nuevo a manchar a su hermano.

-¿Qué vez es esta?

-No… ¡AH! L… lo sé… ¡Ahí!

-Recuerda que tenemos que volver.

-Sí, pero después… ¡Umh! de que terminemos.

-Tú sabes que nosotros nunca terminamos.

-Entonces…. ¡Ah! No…volvamos.

Habían estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde haciendo eso. Desde hace mucho lo hacía y conocían los métodos para que sus padres no los encontraran. Las caderas del pequeño osito era resistentes y eso a Itachi le fascinaba. Se abría paso en el siempre estrecho huequito de su hermano y se permitía disfrutar de esos placeres.

Su lengua lamia los gemidos de su hermano antes de que salieran de su boca. La pequeña boca de Sasuke competía acérrimamente a seducir la de su hermano. Estas se enrollaban y paraban para así tomar algo de aire y seguían luchando. Era deliciosa aquella humedad. El sudor de sus cuerpos empapaba el ambiente y bajo la sombre del árbol a la que estaban les daba algo de sosiego al sol que hacía en ese momento.

Habían regresado de la ducha en el rio del fondo del bosque e Itachi al ver el pequeño cuerpo de su hermanito no se resistió a comenzar a comerlo. Su boca impaciente busco sus pequeños pezones y comenzó a morderlos, a lamerlos y jalarlos. El acostumbrado cuerpo de Sasuke respondía rápidamente a esos estímulos y su pequeño miembro se levanto mostrando su excitación.

Itachi metió en su boca aquel pequeño miembro y su boca apuradamente lo comía con ansia. Ensalivando sus dedos los llevo a la entrada de su hermano y dilatándolo sin mucho método, metió su miembro que fue recibido con gusto.

Los vaivenes asesinos llegaban. Sentía el recorrer de los interiores en su miembro. La suavidad y la textura que le hacía despertar esos instintos sólo se encontraban con Sasuke. Mientras le penetraba frenéticamente en el suelo se encontró con una piedra que lastimo la espalda de su pequeño hermano. Este preocupado le levanto y le propuso que lo cabalgara y así no haría daño en la espalda. Sasuke contento acepto peor le dijo que se escondieran tras los arbustos y lo hicieran bajo ese árbol. Itachi acepto y su desenfrenado acto se llevo a cabo ahí.

En la sombra había pasado mucho tiempo y ellos no querían parar, pero, no todo podía ir como querían.

Sasuke seguía embistiéndose duramente contra el miembro de su hermano y de repente su hermano le abrazo y cubrió con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nos están viendo.

-¡¿Qué?

-Salga de ahí.

Minato con una cara sonriente y avergonzada, se excuso rápidamente y huyo. Algo sorprendido el Zorro creyendo que en el rio encontraría comida fácil se dio cuenta de que no había sido un buen lugar. De seguro los peces ya habían huido al escuchar esos gemidos que casi lo habían espantado a él también. Sonrió un poco para así mismo ya que había estado haciendo lo mismo hacía unos instantes y al ver que gracias a eso su hijo le había provocado a hacer tal acción, se enfrento contra la felicidad y la ira. Sabía que las cosas no se quedarían así pero, no era que le disgustara simplemente que no había sido el tiempo adecuado para hacer eso… bueno no podemos arrepentirnos sobre lo que ya paso. Y huyendo rápidamente se fue a buscar comida a otro lado.

-He…Hermano…-Dijo Sasuke avergonzado y sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas.- nos… nos vio… nos vio el jefe de los zorros… yo… hermano…

Itachi sin saber cómo reaccionar, beso a su pequeño hermano y los dos se fueron algo avergonzados hacía su cueva donde les esperaban sus padres preocupados. Y ellos decidieron que definitivamente no volverán a hacerlo en lugares abiertos.

**Fin!**

**Espero que les haya gustado… Xd yo como siempre con mis perversiones de voyerismo (?) bueno! Espero comentarios buenos o malos XD y que la pasen bonito bye bos!~~**


End file.
